Time-Space Chaos
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: When the pokémon world falls into crisis leaf and her friends must team up with the teen titans and the legendary knights of atlantis to save it. Will they succeed? Or will the pokémon world cease to exist? *Redone*


**Time-Space Chaos**

Leaf: hi everyone! Me again! ^_^

Silver: Hi! ^_^

Zach (aka: red):'Time-space' chaos really?

Leaf: Hey! Be nice or I'll call shadow on ya! -_-*

Dark magician: Master zach please do not make her mad -_-'

Drago: please don't -_-'

Leaf: Silver if ya don't mind?

Silver: Sure! Dark Magician Leaf doesn't own 'sonic the hedgehog', 'pokémon', 'yu-gi-oh!', or 'Teen titans' she only owns the plot! ^_^

Leaf: On with the story! ^_^

_'thought'_

"talk"

_~"pokémon talk"~_

[Soul link light's side]

{Soul link leaf's side}

{[Mind link crimson dragon's side]}

[{Mind link leaf's side}]

Chapter 1: the meetin'

**LEAF'S POV:**

**"WHA-?"** we yelled 'we' bein' me, my boyfriend siver the hedgehog, sonic and the gang, grovyle, his girlfriend celebi, lucario, dusknior, leonidas, light (a/n:my yami), and my brother zach and lightnin' his pikachu _~"I SAID THAT OUR WORLD HAS STARTED TO COLLAPSE UPON IT'S SELF AND THESE TEENAGERS ARE OUR ONLY HOPE TO SAVE IT."~_ arceus said "With all do repect m'lord but what in ho-oh's name can they possibly do to help us I mean they don't even know we even exist!" I yelled "Calm down leaf if arceus chose them then he must a very good reason to." silver said to me _~"YOU ARE CORRECT YOUNG SILVER I CHOSE THEM BECAUSE OF THE GREAT POWER THEY POSSESS."~ _said arceus_ ~"AND I WANT YOU BOTH TO GO TO THEIR WORLD AND BRING THEM HERE TO OUR WORLD."~_ arceus said to me and grovyle.

"What but arceus we can't send grovyle there he'll stick out like a sore thumb!" I yelled _~"FEAR NOT MY CHILD FOR I SHALL TURN HIM INTO A HUMAN FOR YOU MISSION."~_ he said to me _~"A human? You can do that?"~_ grovyle asked the alpha pokemon _~"THAT IS CORRECT YOU SHALL STILL HOLD THE TRAITS OF YOUR TRUE FORM BUT YOU SHALL NOT ATTRACT UNWANTED ATTENTION TO YOURSELF."~_ arceus told him, arceus then closed his eyes as the cross wheel on his waist started to glow and grovyle was enveloped in a bright light so bright we hade to cover our eyes to keep from bein' blinded when we opened our eyes we no longer saw a pokémon standin' there but a human boy.

He looked 'round my age with long dark green hair tied up in a ponyta tail, pale skin, yellow eyes, a light green jacket, a red t-shrit, light green belt, light green fingerless gloves with three dark green leaves comin' out of each of 'em, light green pants, and light green shoes (a/n: lots of green things I know but most of his body is green so this is what I came up with) "Urk I don't feel so good." he groaned, yep, definitely grovyle "Whoa! G-grovyle your a human!" I said in surprise "Wha-!" he yelled _~"YES. AND FOR YOUR MISSION YOUR NAME SHALL BE 'LUKE'."~_ the alpha told him "'Luke'" the wood geko repeated thinkin' it over and nodded "It'll do." he said _~"ALL RIGHT I SHALL OPEN A PORTAL TO THE WORLD WERE YOU'LL FIND THE TEENAGERS"~_ the legendary said to us and a portal opened beside us _~"I SHALL ALSO LEND YOU SOME OF MY POWER SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO RETURN TO THIS WORLD WHEN YOU FIND THEM AND CONVINCE THEM TO COME WITH YOU."~_.

We nodded "Make sure you come back in one piece 'kay?" sonic said while givin' us his signature grin and thumbs up "We will." I said and turned to gro- I mean luke "Ready pal?" I asked he nodded "Ready." he said and with that we were off to find the ones who would help us _'I sure hope arceus knows what he's doin.'_ I thought and boy did we get a surprise when we got there.

**ROBIN'S POV:**

This was definitely a surprise we were fighting cinderblock when suddenly a portal opened up and two people came falling out and landed perfectly on the ground one boy and one girl they both got up and opened their eyes revealing bright blue and yellow eyes the boy was wearing mostly green with a red shirt he also had long dark green hair that was tied in a pony tail, the girl had long flowing silver hair that went down to about past her shoulder blades she also had a white hat with a red band around it that formed a half-circle, a strange gold bracelet, a tealish tank top with black around her neck line, a yellow bag around her right shoulder with a strange pink thing on it, two black wrist bands, a red skirt with black around her waist line, light blue socks, and white shoes with a red stripe on each of them the duo looked around and noticed me and my team first.

Then they noticed cinderblock the girl looked at him and narrowed her eyes clearly not happy she looked at the boy who was also not happy he looked at her and nodded she nodded back at him and held her hand up and a small ball of silver energy formed in her palm she then threw it at cinderblock leaving a pretty good sized hole behind he glared at her and tried to crush the two with his fist but they jumped out of the way "Hey leaf I think you made it mad!" the boy called to the newly identified 'leaf' "_Y~eah_ ya **think**!" she called back to him as she doged another fist "'Leaf'? Who names their kid 'leaf'?" wondered cyborg "I don't know cyborg but her parents must of thought it was a good name." I said as I watched the two kids fight cinderblock _'Who are they?'_ I thought as they jumped out of the way of being crushed leaf suddenly called out.

"Luke I've got an idea but I need you to keep this thing off my tail for a minute!" she said "Time to take to the skies?" the newly named 'luke' asked with a grin "Ya got it!" she replied "All right be quick!" he said as he got up and started to taunt cinderblock "Hey **ugly** bet your to slow to hit me!" he taunted waving his arms up and down trying to grab his attention which worked as cinderblock turned his anger on him and tried to hit him but he doged with ease "You call _**that**_ a hit I've seen rocks faster than you!" he said with a smirk cinderblock got angrier and tried again "Wait what happen to that girl?" raven asked we looked and soon spotted her she had her eyes closed and her shoulders were glowing silver, then the air behind her began to shimmer and distort like heat waves rising out of a volcano, next long claw-like appendages sprouted from her glowing shoulders, stretching up to head-heightand down to ankle-height, and finally, the appendages spread out to reveal themselves to be enormous and very beautiful glowing silver wings (a/n: sorry galladerocks I just HADE us these and the other aura stuff to but at least I changed it a bit again sorry!).

Her eyes snaped open and she shot into the sky "Hey blockhead up here!" she yelled as she suddenly formed a silver blade in her right hand cinderblock looked angerily up at her as she threw her sword at him and it hit him square in the face luke up looked at her "Nice shot leaf!" he called she nodded and did a dive and quickly grabed her sword and fired another silver ball at cinderblock and hit him in the face and a lot of dust kicked up "I _*cough*_ can't breath." beastboy wezzed "I _*cough*_ can't ether." I said as the dust filled my lungs suddenly leaf flew down and flaped her wings quickly and the dust was blown away we beathed in the fresh air "Y'all okay?" she asked with concerned eyes "Um, yeah." I said she nodded satisfied and flew a little ways away and laned on the ground and the wings vanished along with the sword "I'm glad you said that, robin." she said which shocked us how did she know my name "How do you know his name?" starfire asked "The alpha lord arceus a being from our world told us." luke said coming up beside his friend "WHA-?" we yelled _'what are they?'_ I thought.

**LEAF'S POV:**

The 'teen titains' as they called themselves took us to their base which was oddly enough a buildin' shaped like a big 'T' where luke and I told them why we were there and what was happenin' to our home "And that's it." I said finishin' my story "Okay let me get this straight your from another dimension and your world is in trouble and this arceus sent you to come and get us because he thinks we have the power to help?" robin asked I nodded "Yes. Arceus told us that our world as begun to collapse upon itself and sent us to come and find y'all and take you back to our world." I said "Wait a sec." cyborg said "Yes?" luke said "If you guys are from another dimension how do you plan to go back?" he asked I held back a laugh that threatened to escape my lips they were more naïve then me and that's sayin' alot comin' from me "It's so simple really. Arceus as lent us some of his strength to allow us to bring ourselves and you guys back to our home world." I said "Let's get going already if were going." luke said impatiently.

"Cool it grov" I said callin' him by the old nickname I had for him "We have to let 'em decide if they wanna come or not." "Hump!" was his only reply "Hmm." robin said deep in thought he looked at his team who nodded at 'im he nodded back and stood up and said: "We'll help you." "Really?" I asked my eyes sparkled with hope he nodded "We can't turn our backs on someone in need." he said my eyes began to tear up I was so happy "Thank you so much we owe ya one." I said [Hikari we need to get going.] light said through our link {I know light. Hey by the way I have this weird feelin' that somethin' is gonna happen when we get back home.} I replied [I feel it to let's just hope nothing bad happened.] she said {Yeah.} I said/thought to her before I was startled from my thoughts by luke "Hey leaf we've gotta get going." he said "Huh? Oh right sorry." I said before I taped into the power of arceus and opened a portal to the pokémon world _'Arceus here we come.'_ I thought as we walked through and let me tell ya somethin' I thought my heart would stop once we got back and saw who was there other than our friends.

**TIMAEUS'S POV:**

"I'm bored." hermos said for the up tenth time and was starting to annoy critias "Shut up hairloss!" he roared hermos's head snapped up so fast I was worried that he would get wiplash "Hey!" he yelled "Is for horses." critias said I sighed remembering how kaiba, critias's duelist, would annoy joey, hermos's duelist, by doing that and how my two duelist's would have to keep said blond from trying to kill the brunette "Watch it critical!" he shouted critias looked ready to kill him thankfully chaos (aka: the magician of black chaos) showed up before they started to fight and got in bettween them he turned to critias and pointed in one direction and said "You go that way," and turned to hermos and pointed in the other direction "And you go over there." the two were still glarring at each other but they walked off in the opposite directions.

"Thank you chaos I was worried someone was going to get hurt." I said the mage merely nodded and walked off and right after he left hermos and critias returned and sat back down when suddenly a rather loud booming voice called out _~"THE THREE LEGENDARY KNIGHTS OF ATLANTIS I PRESUME?"~_ it asked which startled us instinctively I reached for my sword and said: "Who are you? Show yourself!" from the corner my eye I saw hermos and critias reaching for their swords as well the voice called out again _~"NOW, NOW NO NEED TO BE RASH. I AM KNOWN AS ARCEUS AND YOU THREE ARE TIMAEUS, HERMOS, AND CRITIAS CORRECT?"~_ the voice now known as 'arceus' said "How do you know our names?" hermos asked he was understandably weary.

_~"DOES THE NAME 'LEAF' SOUND FAMILIAR TO YOU?"~_ asked arceus we tensed how did this 'arceus' know of her name? "How do you know her name?" critias asked arceus chuckled _~"IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT I SHOULD KNOW HER NAME AFTER ALL SHE IS THE REINCARNATION OF MY DAUGHTER: LIGHT."~_ he replied calmly that throw us for a loop **"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?"** we yelled _~"YES AND SHE SEEMS TO THINK QUITE HIGHLY OF YOU THREE"~_ he said and then suddenly became very serious _~"BUT NOW I NEED YOUR HELP NOBLE KNIGHTS FOR THE WORLD OF POKEMON THE VERY REALM IN WHICH LEAF WAS BORN IN HAS BEGUN TO COLLAPSE UPON ITS SELF AND ONLY HER, HER FRIENDS, YOU THREE, AND A GROUP OF CHILDEREN OF MY SELECTION CAN SAVE IT."~_ he said **"WHAT?"** we yelled _'What is he talking about?'_ I thought.

**And...done! Man finally done my frist story with the legendary knights ^_^ in it...for now...anyway this is the frist chapter of many see ya in chapter two ^_^ R&R**


End file.
